Naughty Ninja
by smutmachine
Summary: "Please kiss me, Kaze." He smirked up at her. He pressed kisses to her mons. He slowly stroked between her lips with his fingers. She let out pants of pleasure. He lazily skimmed his fingers back and forth, even though she was begging him for more. Even though his body was begging for him to slam his shaft into her soaking cunt. Kaze/Corrin Smut


"Lady Corrin? What are you doing walking the grounds so late at night?" Kaze stepped out of the shadows.

"KAZE!" She shrieked. He jumped back and held his hands up. "Holy Naga! You scared the crap out of me!" Her silver curls tumbled wildly as she shook her head and then let out a small chuckle.

Kaze smiled, "I didn't mean to scare you, princess." He looked around the camp, it was filled with silence. "It's three in the morning."

She gave him a coy smile, "I thought you were a ninja, not a clock, Kaze." She teased.

"Tick-Tock." He joked. She giggled. "Seriously, though, what are you doing out here?" He said laying a gloved palm on her shoulder.

She shrugged out of his palm, "I can't sleep." She walked towards the pond and he followed behind her. "The battles that we have been facing get harder and harder. Akanos's army gets stronger and stronger." She let out a deep sigh.

"Lady Corrin, you are quite capable of leading this army. Despite Akanos's strength, you have done the impossible task of uniting Hoshido and Nohr. I think that the dragon god will tremble in fear of you." Kaze gave her a knowing nod. He was confident in Corrin and all nine of her siblings to take down the asshole.

"Thank you, Kaze. You're right, I just need some rest." She sighed and lowered herself to set along the sandy edge of the pound. She dipped her bare toe in the water and smiled slightly, "I just wish I could calm my nerves enough to do so."

"I might be able to help you with that, princess." Kaze gave her a soft smile and lowered himself behind her. His legs made a V around her body and she felt his palms press to her nape. He started to knead her shoulder and she moaned. She pulled her curls up into a ponytail to get her hair out of the way. Her neck was lovely, the skin so fair, he wanted to mark it.

He stomped down that thought. She was the princess of both Nohr and Hoshido. She was not for him. He had fantasized about her many times, as all the men in camp did. And some of the women. Lady Corrin seemed to be everyone's type. She was an incomparable beauty. He had never met anyone else who looked like her. Crimson eyes that sparkled, hair the color of freshly fallen snow, lips the color of a cherry blossom's petals.

"Why did you stop?" Her small voice shook. He hadn't realized that his hands had stopped as he wandered in thought.

"Sorry, Lady Corrin, I was adrift in thoughts." He said and started to return pressure to her nape. She let out another small moan that made his cock stir to life. He bit his lip to not release a groan. His hands moved down her back. He couldn't help himself, "Lady Corrin, the massage would be better if your tank top was not hindering me."

She turned her head slightly, "But I'm not wearing a bra." She warned.

He gulped and his heart started to race. Her only response to that was she wasn't wearing a bra, that wasn't a no, "And?"

"Well, my breast would be exposed then." She whispered and looked around to see if anyone else was out. It was just them. Possibly Saizo and Kagerou because they too could become the shadows.

He let out a little chuckle, and his voice came out husky, "It's not like I haven't seen your breast before, Lady Corrin."

She tensed and turned towards him, red eyes filled with a mixture of lust and confusion, "When have you seen me, Kaze?" She grasped his knee as she turned her body towards him.

"I have been the guard in your personal quarter." He whispered, "You change your clothes… and sleep nude." He groaned the last.

She smirked at him, "I thought it was Kagerou guarding me or perhaps I would have slept with clothing on." Her hand slightly moved up his leg.

"Would have you?" He smiled at her still moving hand. He wrapped a hand around her and pulled her towards him. She gasped. He knew that he might regret his actions. What if she refused him? He may be on the end of a beating by four brothers, and possibly Lady Camilla.

"No…" She whispered and pulled on the hem of her tank top, revealing her creamy white stomach. His breaths came out sharper as the bottom of her tank was just about to reveal her breast. She lifted it centimeters at a time. It was making him crazed. The soft flesh of her under breast was exposed to him painfully slow.

"Don't tease me, Corrin." He growled, "Or I will tease back." He warned, his hand reached for the hem of the shirt. She released it, letting him pull it up. Her curves tumbled out with a bounce and he groaned. Her face flushed and she averted her gaze from him.

He wanted to touch the stiff pink peaks presented to him, but he feared to move too fast would scare her away. He leaned down, lowering her back to meet the sand. His mouth kissed softly on her cheeks where her blush burned. Then his lips met hers. She whined into his mouth at the contact of their lips. Kissing her was as good as he imagined. Her lips tasted sweet like vanilla, and her body trembled with excitement. He parted his lips and slid his tongue to hers, causing her to open her mouth to his. He kissed her for a good while, feeling that she was melting in his arms.

"Kaze…please." She whispered. His lips trailed from her lips down the column of her neck. He found the part of her neck where it met her shoulders and he sucked down. She moaned and threaded her thin fingers in his green hair.

"I need…" She moaned. His lips descended lower and he kissed down the curve of her voluptuous breast. He then paused before savoring the peak, kissing circles around her nipples.

"Please!" She cried. She tugged on his forest colored locks and guided his mouth to her nipple. He chuckled and leaned forward. He sucked the apex of her breast. She let out a shocked gasp, "Feels so good, Kaze."

He groaned against her and flicked his tongue against the bud, she clutched his scalp. He couldn't handle her moans and the feel of her nails digging into his scalp.

"OH… GODS!" She screamed. He moaned against her nipples, she was so responsive. He felt his dick twitch with desire. He relinquished her nipple, moving his lips down her torso. He gave swift kisses and flicks of his tongue down her. She left out rapid breaths of excitement and her hands trembled against his head.

He pulled down her leggings to see that the princess also decided underwear wasn't a necessary garment. He was surprised to see that she was clean shaven. Her lips glistened with wetness.

"Please kiss me, Kaze." He smirked up at her. He pressed kisses to her mons. He slowly stroked between her lips with his fingers. She let out pants of pleasure. He lazily skimmed his fingers back and forth, even though she was begging him for more. Even though his body was begging for him to slam his shaft into her soaking cunt.

"KAZE!" She growled, "Make me come!" She demanded. Her princess side was showing now. Who was he to disobey the orders of his princess? He pressed his lips to her core and lapped inside of her. She squealed. He pulled his tongue up to her clit and swirled his tongue in circles around it. Then sunk two of his fingers into her sheath.

"Don't…. STOPPPPPPPP!" She cried as her orgasm ripped through her. She fucked his fingers and spasmed against them. Her hips bucked to his tongue and her body quivered. "KAZE!" She cried with her last shake. She pressed his head away.

"My turn, princess." He informed her. He began to undress in front of her. She was enthralled by the lean muscle of his body. She watched him in wonder. When he dropped between her thighs, he whispered: "Tell me now, if you don't want this."

Her response was lifting her hips to make an easier entrance. He placed his hands on her ass, helping her keep it up. Her shoulders pressed into the ground and her pussy offered up to him was an image he'd never forget. He pressed the head of his cock against her folds and slipped along the lips that were covered in her orgasm.

She whined, "Inside me!" She bucked her hips against his taunting cock.

"As you wish, my princess!" He lined up with her entrance and pushed in slowly. She shook against him, and he felt her walls clench his erection. He thrust slowly, watching her tits wiggle each time their skin smacked together.

Corrin groaned, she impatiently started rolling her hips on him. She took him fast.

"You're…ah…quite eager…princess." He howled with pleasure. She liked his moans and decided that she wanted to hear more of them. Quicker and quicker she rode him until she was wailing like a banshee.

"Again! I'm going to come again!" She cried. Her walls seized his cock with fury, demanding his seed.

"Ah, GODS… me too!" He bellowed as he fucked her harder. She screamed her body engulfed with pleasure in her orgasm. His back bowed. Her dug his fingers into her hips and his come jetted from his dick, filling her cunt with his love.

He gave one last weak thrust and groaned. He laid on the ground next to her. She smiled at him hazily. She curled onto his chest. Within minutes she was asleep. He dressed her with ease, using his ninja grace, and donned his clothing.

He smiled down at her as he carried her sleeping body down to her quarters.


End file.
